ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1893 in art
Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1893_in_art&action=edit&section=1 edit *May 1 – The 1893 World's Fair, also known as the World's Columbian Exposition, opens to the public in Chicago, USA, with a Romanesque statue of Columbia overlooking the man-made lake. The first United States commemorative postage stamps are issued for the Exposition. *June 14 – Opening of Shelley Memorial at University College, Oxford, designed by Basil Champneys with a reclining nude marble statue ofPercy Bysshe Shelley by Edward Onslow Ford. *June 29 – Unveiling of the Shaftesbury Memorial Fountain at Piccadilly Circus in London, with a gilded aluminium statue of Anteros, designed by Alfred Gilbert.[1] *Ford Madox Brown completes painting the The Manchester Murals in Manchester Town Hall (England). *The National Sculpture Society is founded in the United States. *Alois Riegl's Stilfragen: Grundlegungen zu einer Geschichte der Ornamentik is published in Berlin. *Henri Rousseau gives up his job as a Paris toll collector and moves to a studio in Montparnasse where he lives and paints full-time. Exhibitionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1893_in_art&action=edit&section=2 edit *December – Unter den Linden in Berlin holds an exhibition of Edvard Munch's work, including six paintings entitled Study for a Series: Love, beginning his Frieze of Life cycle. Works *''The song of the time'' Jan Toorop *The three brides Jan Toorop *The bride Jan Thorn-Prikker *The Scream Edvard Munch *Woman with fruit Paul Gauguin *In bed Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec *The last load Rudolf Eickemeyer *Le Morte d'Arthur Aubrey Beardsley *Adios del Sol Félix Hidalgo * Birthsedit January to Juneedit ** January 13 – Chaim Soutine, painter (died 1943) ** March 3 *** Ivon Hitchens, English painter (died 1979) *** Beatrice Wood, American artist and ceramicist (died 1998) ** March 11 – Wanda Gag, children's author and artist (died 1946) ** March 29 – Dora Carrington, painter and designer (died 1932) ** April 9 – Charles E. Burchfield, American scene painter (died 1967) ** April 11 – John Nash, English painter, illustrator, and engraver (died 1978) ** April 20 – Joan Miró, Spanish painter, sculptor and ceramicist (died 1983) ** May 16 – Stella Bowen, painter (d.1947) July to Decemberedit ** July 3 – Sándor Bortnyik, Hungarian painter and graphic designer (died 1976) ** July 8 – Abraham Rattner, painter and camouflage specialist (died 1978) ** July 26 – George Grosz, painter and draftsman (died 1959) ** September 15 – Rene Paul Chambellan, sculptor (died 1955) ** October 1 – Marianne Brandt, painter, sculptor and designer (died 1983) ** October 8 – Orovida Camille Pissarro, English painter and etcher (died 1968) ** October 9 – Mário de Andrade, Brazilian writer and photographer (died 1945) ** November 19 – Conrad O'Brien-ffrench, British intelligence officer, mountaineer and painter (died 1986) ** December – Eugène Gabritschevsky, Russian biologist and artist (died 1979) ** December 29 – Berthold Bartosch, Bohemian animator (died 1968) ** Date unknown: *** Sreten Stojanović, Serbian sculptor (died 1960). Deathsedit ** January 30 – Prince Grigory Gagarin, soldier and painter (born 1811) ** February 21 – John Pettie, painter (born 1839) ** March 16 – William H. Illingworth, American photographer (born 1844) ** April 6 – George Vicat Cole, painter (born 1833) ** September 25 – Albert Joseph Moore, painter (born 1841) ** October 6 – Ford Madox Brown, painter (born 1821) ** October 10 – Barthélemy Menn, painter and draughtsman (born 1811) ** October 29 – Gustav Mützel, animal painter (born 1839) ** December 23 – Gunnar Berg, Norwegian painter (born 1863) ** date unknown – Gustav Fabergé, jeweler (born 1814) Category:1893